


Tethers and wood bark

by Nilysil (Vuetyris)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Genderqueer Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: An ongoing explicit collection of works relating to the characters Diviyoni-Jacob Warren and Malaphin - an Ossigari and Chimera couple. Further refer to starter-notes for individual 'chapter' contents; tags list general themes.





	1. Jacob's Ladder & Prince Albert

**Author's Note:**

> Diviyoni-Jacob Warren - Ossigari, half-drake - Masc Genderqueer  
Malaphin - Chimera - Occasional Masc, Primarily Nonbinary
> 
> Contents -  
Shibari bondage, blindfolding & gagging, edging, play with genital piercings (Jacob's Ladder & Prince Albert)

Weight shifting onto the bed alerts Warren of his returning partner, red-rope bound wrists move to prop him along the guidance of another’s palm as a cushion meets against his back, breathing space between his body and the bed for his bound hands to freely drift and grasp. Dangerous claws meet over the inside of his thigh, dancing over the ropes that hold him immobile, at the mercy of the chimera as he shivers; Malaphin’s teeth move from his throat to cheek, held there just like the hand that guides his legs open, where the gentle hum of vibrators coax at his well open genital seam.

Teeth press against his blinded features as he turns towards the rumbling purr, mouth ready as arms remain restrained, propping himself towards the scaled hand that drifts over his stomach, questing further for a fabric gag that has laid on the bed for the last few minutes. Completely blinded by the dense fabric over his eyes, Warren rests himself towards the chimera’s mouth as it moves back to his throat, kissing the huffing breaths that exhale there.

“Comfortable, star?” the chimera purrs, resting the fabric gag on Warren’s chest before their claw catches at his lip.

“Of course,” Warren smiles, following the claw to turn towards Malaphin, “want to be sure I can do the safe, before you go at it?” He kisses the claw with a grin, feeling as it traces down and leaves his lip for good, only to shuffle against it once more as it moves back over his chest – cold claws pressing over his left pec.

It dances over the red shibari ropes before they meet at his sensitive vents, spreading an external exhale. “Yeah,” the chimera purrs, “before I gag you.”

Between them marks an enthusiastic pairing snap – where Warren still has enough room to snap his fingers behind his back.

A grin meets the fabric gag as its pulled back against his head, and as its harshly pulled for a moment to secure it firmly in the drake’s mouth. Jaws firmly divided by the durable cloth, its tied into a knot shortly above the one that makes the matching blindfold secure, both pulled over the flexes of Warren’s bonespurs. Flexes that don’t draw the fabric tense with each puff of simmering excitement as scaled claws move back to his bound and exposed body, sensitive as it lies over his tethered hip.

And further down it moves as teeth press against Warren’s shoulder – a gentle kiss. “I’ll be going further down, star,” states through the rumble of a purr, hand moving in time with his words, “pass the vibrations, pass your wanton coils, right down to the plug…” Their voice is velvet and smooth as they accentuate each motion, taking pause as index and middle land over the butt of the toy. A soft tap – a sigh meets it back.

And they draw around the stone and silicone. “I want you to concentrate on it for me, Divi,” they purr as claws tease against the traces of lubricate, pressing the skin. Testing. “I’m going to move it around, alright? Ever so gently – relax for me, star,” they take a pause, waiting for tense muscles to ease before fingers make further separation of toy and body – stroking down a gentle back and forth that mimic brief thrusts. Just enough to coax a sigh to breath around the fabric gag able to resist the drake’s strong jaws.

Leaning against him Malaphin kisses his throat. “How’s this, my beautiful Divi?” they purr, drawing more of the thick girth plug from his body, easing the ribbed toy through his guts. Warren groans through the fabric, legs trying to pull further apart – but they are bound in place at the ankles, one leg tied around calf and thigh to remain exposed and at the chimera’s mercy. Arching into it, the claws press the plug back to hilt inside him, instead coaxing around the penetration as claw ends dance gently against his skin, drawing muscles to spread as he headbutts the rumbling chest. “I’m impressed with how well you’ve taken it,” they praise, returning attention to the toy, drawing it back and easing a sigh, “so much larger than the usual, really took your time with it, haven’t you?”

Free claws cup beneath the tied hands, claws spreading the huff of white chest vents. And there’s a short gasp as the chimera pats the toy back to fill – easing further in hypersensitivity in the filling sensation within. “I wonder how it feels – completely filled up like that. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Claws coax themselves pass the wanting of coils that try and take their wrist, disregarding them to cradle over Warren’s stomach instead. Seemingly ignoring the twitch of the pierced erection that lies to the side.

There’s a shivering whimper as the hand presses down against his stomach, against where the minor bulge presents itself beneath his stocky form. Only two fingers further the gentle press, firmly held by the secure palms as he tries to press himself back against the leg beside his hitched own, wanting attention to drift down to where coils of white present with pearling gold. “How deep is it,” teeters a false question, they both know the length, the girth, the minor knot that has kept it in place – but even then Malaphin draws their claws along the other’s stomach. “Here, I imagine,” purrs.

Hand cupping against stomach for another moment, it moves down to where Warren wants, breathing a groan as claws roll over the piercing rungs, shivering as the cold touch embraces around his waiting erection. There’s a hitch in his hip as two claws guide him upright, others grazing up his mild glow as teeth breath against his furling throat vent. Kissing against them as he leans fully into them, wanting more of the attention as he tries to look down to where the chimera’s hand holds him – even though he remains blinded.

And there’s a muffled whimper that breathes through the gag as hips lurch, coaxed forth as the hand moves from gentle guidance to taking just a single claw to draft his erection upwards. There’s a mild nip against his throat vents, groaning around the gag as his enraptured hands plead against the silk blanket – Warren’s erection is further teased to remain starkly erect, held up by a single claw placed within the circular jewelry at his glans.

Malaphin shifts, adjusting his taunting hand to lean over the drake, “this Prince Albert, it looks perfect on you like this,” they tease it this way and that with another pairing claw, keeping it in the gentle guidance before they give it a gentle tethered pull. Warren gasps, feet splaying against the sheets. “Do you like this, Divi?” They purr, giving another gentle tug that is met with a huff, and a rolling nod that meets up against the chimera’s leaning chin. “Well,” rumbles, “I’m sure there’s more to do be done with this,” they drawl, letting the bejeweled erection fall back to the man’s stomach.

Before fetching a length of ribbon there’s two taps to the pairing of vibrators kept just enough away from Warren’s erection – an action met with a sharp inhale before he bevies back into a groan, a rolling of hips member to draw a ribbon through the urethral piercing to replace the daunting claws. Wrapping it around their right palm gingerly, he gives it a sharp yank to pivot Warren’s attention away from the pulsations; a sudden motion that is met with a short yelp, but the tethering is sunk back into with the roll of hips, aching towards the palm drawn twitches before it goes lax once more. It hangs loosened over his stomach as claws dance against his side, following the palm a short way as a muffling of a name is breathed around the fabric gag. “Mrhmpn…”

“Sssh,” the chimera settles behind him, bared teeth a mere breath away from Warren’s blinded face. “What do you want me to do for you, Divi.” Their voice is low, a combination of beastial and the velvet tone of their humanoid form, hand easing the erection upwards from the roll of hips. “Want me to touch you some more…?” Their mouth press against the huff of throat vents, over the front as Warren rolls his head back, granting himself to the chimera.

“What if I’ve forgone the ribbon, Divi, and had replaced it with my tongues…? Cupping; coiling; easing ever so carefully around your dick, letting it rest within my mouth – how enjoyable would that be, Prince Divi? Coaxing, drawing you in inch by ever savory inch, breathing around you, tongues drawing you in by the Albert.” There’s a gentle roll of their wrist – pulling Warren’s erection along with it. “As I kiss your skin, as I stare up at your lovely face as I sink you amongst golden flesh, your erection stark and drawn and framed.” Their features gently split their quadrants before sinking back against Warren’s throat, drawing a soft sigh from the throat vents just beneath. “Kissing you over and over, tracing along each of those temporary rungs; tasting every inch of you as I pull your hips against my face, held against the back of my throat as you hold my face in your hands – and I draw you in again, coiling and sucking and licking…” they drift off, letting the needing erection to lie on Warren’s stomach. Where each nervous clench draws it to twitch.

“Mrhmpn,” Warren whimpers, squirming within the shibari binds as the ribbon wrapped hand cups against his side – the ribbon tickling against his skin.

Teeth press once more against his neck as tendril tongues splay the sensitive throat white, distracting him as the palm frees itself of the ribbon that remains secured around the piercing. It drifts downwards towards his sack where claws indulge amongst the grasp of white coils, where each slow coaxing stroke draws Warren to further expose his throat to the drafting kisses. “Rest your legs for me, star,” the chimera rumbles against his throat.

Legs rest themselves wide for the gentle petting, even as they are yet still tethered at the ankles as he rocks towards the petting grasp. Cupping him, stroking him, they rest back as claws return down to the toy and nudge it within him. Warren melts into the hand as the knot presses back into him, thrusting in as Malaphin sits over him, watching as he bites and mouths around the gag.

“Good,” the chimera drawls, prickles of their quadrant divided features dance over Warren’s throat, reforming with a rumble. Claws cup down between Warren’s legs, pressing the toy to hilt once more in full. “I’ll be lifting your legs now, alright?” They purr, hand moving back to the ribbon wrapped piercing, “just relax, star.”

Warren rests into the grip beneath his thigh, allowing the chimera to lift his legs so they are held together for the time – resting back as he can feel the ropes around his ankles become undone. A temporary settlement as the ropes are instead pulled to keep his knees together, holding them upward as his erection perks between his thighs and twitches as he waits.

He must’ve need to wait long, feeling as the ribbon is wrapped into the ropes.

It holds his underside exposed between his thighs, white stark with the pearling gold piercings between soft earthy brown. Feet claw into the air as a palm grazes back to his balls, petting over his body as Malaphin kisses up his throat. “Divi,” the chimera rumbles, teeth biting over the trembling lip as claws dance over the rungs of the Jacobs Ladder, delicately stroking down as Warren squirms. “You’ve been so good, my star. So very patient for me…”

Head thrown back, Warren digs his fingers into the blankets beneath him, straining to keep his legs upright as the hand continues to stroke and pet. It draws him to tremble head to toe in the enticement of wanton intimacy, held in place by his own self-restraint and the ropes Warren languishes in the touches, melting into the physical touches as his legs falter to the bed, legs arching in need as he bites the gag – gasping around it.

And Malaphin stops, claws dancing over the drips of pre before he takes charge – raising Warren’s legs back upright, pulling the pierced erection to perk exposed. “Now that’s too quick,” the chimera purrs, “can’t let you cum just yet, beautiful.”

Warren huffs around the gag. His bonespurs flare with steam as he tries to turn his head to his chimera partner.

A hand dances up beneath his scalp, plying through his hair before undoing the knot for the blindfold.

Sight remaining half-lid, Warren’s face is flushed with the heat of arousal and his internal temperature that breathes through his vents and bonespurs, staring down to where his body is still tied up, where his legs are held up by Malaphin’s hand.

“There we go,” the chimera purrs against his throat, letting a pair of fingers dance up the erect underside, drifting up each rung of the Jacobs ladder. “I’ll be going slowly,” they whisper towards the darkened sight glancing over to him, bright blue encircled by black sclera.

And they return to the base, two claws pressing at the junction of the taut sack. “Keep your legs raised for me, darling,” Malaphin rumbles as their mouth returns to Warren’s throat, breathing in the steam that seeps between the sensitive white. “Ever so carefully we’ll count up. One,” his claws roll over the first piercing, and pause, “two,” they continue. And five is counted with a tremble as Warren’s head drops back against the bed, feet curling into the air amongst the other as the claws move back to his base, drool seeping around the gag.

“One. Two. Three,” Malaphin purrs, watching as brows draw tight and eyes squeeze shut, “four,” they rumble, thumb rolling over the top rung, “five.” And he presses his fingers between the tethered erection and the thighs, stroking over the top as he moves back down – provoking a whimpering groan to bite through the gag.

Again, he proceeds with the teasing as Warren’s back arches into it, clawed feet digging against the other as the thumb coaxes its way back up. As Malaphin’s hand returns to base coils reach around their wrist, pulling them close as the drake bites out a grunt, squirming into the gripping. But once more Malaphin draws his hand upwards, taking even more time between the rungs.

“Really enjoying this, aren’t you, star?” Malaphin chides, “with how carefully I go over the rungs… tempting, isn’t it?” They make it up another rung – drawing Warren to tremble, “how much more can you take… from the look on your face it doesn’t look like you’ll last any longer,” they tease as another rung is climbed. Another slow-motion stroke over the twitching and needing erection.

“Mhrphn…hpm,” Warren mouths around the gag, aching against the palm and wanton as his legs tremble, arching and struggling to hold them raised in the faltering restraint. Until eventually they give into the downward ease as he strains to keep his ankles from the sheets, claws splaying against the bed as he tries to thrust into the grip – but the tethering around his piercing makes him halt with a whimper, back pressing into an arch as his rear collapses back to the bed. There’s a motion to his side as his legs quiver, gone ignored in the intoxication of the rubbing claw.

That is until claws seize beneath his knees, lifting his hips from the bed as Malaphin makes another pass over his underside. With the change of elevation sparks heat in Warren’s belly, biting into the gag and chewing the strong fabric as he struggles to keep his senses coherent; his sight squints up to where the chimera restrains his legs, his feet curling free.

“Your blush looks so beautiful, Divi,” Malaphin looks down with a satisfied rumble as he continues to unseen motions, stroking up the rungs with a purr. “A toasty umber… close, aren’t you?”

A look crosses between the two of them, as Warren gives in and lets his head fall back to the cushion. “Hhm,” he bites into the gag.

His fingers plead against the sheets as he tries to grant himself down into the hand beneath his thighs, rocking around it as it quietly draws still. And the thumb passes up over another rung, downwards this time – Warren whimpers, jaws locking into a firm bite as he finally trembles into the gentle palm as his orgasm peaks.

Hips still seized by the paired palms; he feels himself eject between his thighs, against the rope and ribbon as warm viscous white drips over his skin. Malaphin holds him still until all that remains is the full-body twitches, claws painted with cum as he finally eases Warren back to the bed.

Quivering in the echo of his orgasm, Warren’s eyes remain firmly shut as his hips still twitch – sensitive still as the plug remains inside him, the ribbon keeping his spent erection firmly in place as his feet press down at the sheets. Looking up, he watches in a daze as the chimera cleans up the messy remnants with dividing feature quadrants. And when he’s done, he tends to Warren.

The first thing undone is the gag; saliva soaked and chewed, it’s firmly discarded alongside the blindfold. “How’re you feeling?” Malaphin gently asks, taking care as they lift Warren’s thighs to finally undo the shibari binds and the ribbon wrap, leaning up over the sweat-laden face.

There’s a smile that presses into the chimera’s teeth; “Feeling fan-fucking-tastic right now,” Warren kisses, “can’t wait for the next time already.”


	2. Indulgent shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to lie low as the heat dies down, Warren returns to their loaned condo after a perimeter check with dinner and food to last them at least a week. Once eaten they converse... and Malaphin heals his battered body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diviyoni-Jacob Warren - Ossigari, half-drake - Masc Genderqueer  
Malaphin - Chimera - Occasional Masc, Primarily Nonbinary
> 
> Contents -  
Domestic, after-fight, sensual massage, magical healing, oral, paired shower, riding, knotting

Shoulder leaning up against the wall Warren drops the canvas bag with a grunt.

Exhaustion laces words hiss beneath his breath as he fishes through his pocket for his set of keys, a knee bumping up against the doorframe in a frustrated gesture as he fumbles with the other bag currently set up against his opposing hip. Pawing through front pocket first, a frustrated mumble catches in his teeth as he resets the hot bag of food gingerly - careful to not tilt their dinner as he digs into his back pockets. Fatigue drains his memory, checking into the bag in his hands - not in there either.

However, it is made futile a second later as the lock clicks on the other side of the door as he begins to twirl the fabric loop from his inner jacket pocket. It jingles in his hand as he steps back from the door to roll onto the heel of his boots, holding the bag containing their dinner as the door to their small loaned condo opens; eager to hand their dinner over to Malaphin. Still significantly warm - Warren rubs his hands against his jacket.

“Still warm, good,” the human-fauxed chimera sighs, stepping back to give room for Warren to step inside - a white-toed paw pinning the door open, “you got it all on the secondary?” Their steps are gentle against the floor, humanoid only from the waist up.

“Mhm,” Warren heaves the other bag onto the countertop, a load of groceries fetched before running for takeout. “All this and for the ride-share, should be enough for the week at the least.” He sighs, unzipping the canvas hold as Malaphin begins to divide their dinners out across the counter.

“Think you picked up enough dry-meals?” the chimera chuckles, watching as Warren begins to set items away - already working on their pita roll.

There’s a snort from Warren, slapping the cabinet closed. “Hey, has to be enough for us to lay low,” he chides as he continues to put things away - his meal waiting for him. “Should just be this week and the next, then relocated again to somewhere that got more options.”

Malaphin swallows the chunk; elbows leaning on the countertop. “More takeouts or more meal prep?”

Warren collects the final items onto the opposing counters - the smell of a hot meal is too enticing to put off any longer. Paper cups and colorful plastic wrappings sit in place as he folds up the canvas duffle bag, setting it away beneath the sink.

“More of the later with some of the former -” he huffs as he settles down across from the chimera, picking at the packaging. “Don’t mind fast food as long as it's not more than a few weeks,” and once it's open, and Malaphin offers over a fork, he takes a huge, satisfied bite. “Mhmnn..”

A silence fills the space between them as they eat; Malaphin takes a momentary glance to the ossisgari across from them. And sets their food down on the soaked paper. “Didn’t run into any trouble on the way out…?”

“Nah, made it through the surveillance route just fine.” Warren smiles back, “didn’t see anyone suspicious, so we’re in the clear for now until it blows over.” And takes another firm bite of the pita roll.

“Good,” Malaphin sighs, making a casual glance towards their small container of shawarma and rice - which they inevitably make quick work of, just as fast as it took to finish downing their first of two sandwiches. Their second taken with them over to the couch, settling down to watch the news broadcasting to advert their sense of time.

Warren, on the other hand takes his time in enjoying his meal, considering every bite of still warm lamb, taking his time in rolling some into the warm pita. Tuning out the background noise he merely meditates on the events at hand; how they’re to spend their time as they wait out the initial hit out for them to clear…it’s a thought broken as he swallows, taking pause to glance towards where Malaphin sits alone.

He takes his share of their dinner with him to the couch, kicking his clawed feet up onto the coffee table beside Malaphin’s paws. Silence shares between them as they continue to eat - the distance between them easing closer as time passes.

Once their meal is done, Malaphin leans up against Warren. An arm snaking down around the ossisgari’s hip. “Should be energized enough to complete the healing process in a few hours,” they sigh, head resting against shoulder.

Mouthful of food Warren lies his head against the chimera - he rolls the opposite shoulder with a flinch, a minor pain where down his spine, hips, and knees his body screams. Swallowing, he winces, “good, don’t know how much longer those high-powered pain killers are going to have an effect on me,” grunts. “Don’t want to start using tranquilizers used for livestock before I’m four centuries if I can help it.” Claws pull through the drake’s hair as he leans back into it - his food still set across his lap.

“Best thing would be to take a warm bath, stop putting stress on your body, hun,” Malaphin kisses Warren’s shoulder, “I’ll deal with cleaning up the place while you take a shower, and laundry can wait until tomorrow. You’ve done enough today.” Features flux to the dissuade of smooth and emotionless, golden points replacing the glance of golden eyes.

“I know,” the ossisgari sighs after swallowing another bite of his containerized meal, “but had to make sure nothing snuck past the perimeters they put up.” Well sensitive to the ebb of alchemia, but distrusting of its implementations by others.

Malaphin sighs, sitting back, “yeah,” still caught with the memory of pulling Warren from the rubble; the drake battered and bruised bleeding white with fractured lungs and blown vessels. “I know,” breathes, “just don't push yourself too hard.” Quickly trying to heal Warren even as he tried to flux between humanoid and innate - failing to and blazing hot to the touch.

Pulling up from the couch, Malaphin discards of the remains of their food before returning.

“Hey,” Warren glances over - half done with his meal, “you doing okay, babe…?”

Though the visage of exposed teeth doesn’t portray emotions - nor the void that is the metallic points that mark their alchemical sight - the pressing of backplates display hesitancy… worry.

“Just what happened in the dock…” Malaphin pulls to sit against Warren, “if you pulled into your drake form… that was stupid of you, you could’ve torn yourself apart.”

A mark of silence breathes between them.

A pause for thoughts to form string of words.

Warren leans up against the chimera, “yeah…” He takes a moment and sets his food off onto the table before them. “That… was really fucking stupid of me to pull that, getting caught up in my emotions like that.” He heaves himself back to Malaphin, flinching as his bruised ribs and busted tendons remind him - he could’ve died. “I’m sorry for what I said, and you were right that letting them go was the better option.” His temple presses against the chimera’s, “I’ll try to keep settled… I don’t want you to worry about me, Malik.”

And the chimera presses back, a tendril licking food debris from Warren’s lips before they kiss. Their features flux from chimeric to human-esque, where Warren’s hand catches against Malaphin’s braids. “I know, just try and remember the exercises next time, alright?” Breathes between them, “done with your shawarma…?”

“Nah, not just yet,” Warren half-heartedly pulls away, but not without another peck to Malaphin’s lips. “How about we take a shower together?” Smiles as he returns with the remains of his dinner, leaning up against Malaphin as the chimera takes his weight whole-heartedly.

A chuckle, “sure,” Malaphin smiles; receiving a serving as Warren holds it out for him. “Would a massage help?”

“Likely,” Warren smirks, resting himself up against his partner. They share another kiss after he has another fork full and swallows. “Give me a few minutes to let this all settle, then we can clean up together.”

Another chuckle, and Malaphin kisses Warren’s forehead, “sure thing.”

They cuddle together as they continue to watch the central broadcasting - descending over the cushions as time passes. Warren nestling himself between the chimera’s furred thighs as his takeout cardboard container rests upon Malaphin’s chest. As once before he shares the meal between them, hands folded down against the toned stomach as Malaphin rests against the couch arm and the throw. Their conversation sits in flux between mere senseless remarks towards the news at hand or gentle conversations towards one another - comfortable in the silence that surrounds them marked only by the soft hum of the air conditioning unit.

Slipping out from between his partner’s thighs, Warren departs with a kiss. He discards of the empty container on his way to the bathroom, stopping to shrug off his jacket; the chimera watches as he tosses the jacket onto the countertop, where it eventually falls slump to the floor. Malaphin only watches as they remain reclined on the couch; already bare, listening as Warren begins to undress as his claws clicks against the bathroom tiles.

Out of sightline Warren continues to remove his articles of clothing, tossing them into the laundry hamper just inside the bathroom door. Light jacket, undershirt, the pants that obscure the glowing rifts that line his thighs; unlatching the garters that hold the custom stockings around his legs are set aside elsewhere, the claw caps folded in as his tail finally flickers free.

Leaning in, tap on, water warm.

He slides himself down to recline as the water begins to rise - steam sighing through his teeth and the scar that lines his cheek. It rises over his hips, rolling over his stomach and thighs as his clawed feet kick up against the tile wall - and he sinks himself down into the water, letting his water drape into the water. Sinking further, head tilting back, he barely listens to the auditory muffle as his eyes fall closed, mouth falling below the waterline where he sighs gently held breath.

Warren draws his senses null, directed only to the water drain and the swirling sense around his body… A pause of time, he does eventually pull his mouth back to the surface. A breath before pulling back down, warm water pressing against his scar.

A knock rasps against the door, and his blue eyes glance towards the doorway - Malaphin.

The chimera’s approach is slow as Warren begins to peel himself from the warm embrace of the water, righting himself as Malaphin kneels down to the rug that sits beside the tub. “Massage first?” Warren buffers with a smile. The water shifting around him steaming hot - pulling up his knees as Malaphin leans against the fiberglass siding. Just large enough for one of them, not enough for them both less they stand.

“Yeah,” the chimera sighs, pressing a hand against the rifted spine and another against sternum. “Just relax, and I’ll see if I can dispel the pain.”

Warren nods, holding up his arms as the claws press against his skin - warmth channeling through one and into the other, alchemia wrapping around the hairline fractures that line his ribcage. There’s an ease in his breathing as the palms continue to drift along the bends of his ribs, dancing along the surface of his closed vents in search of anything out of the ordinary. And down towards his soft stomach the hand quests, gently searching against his maladaptive guts for anything out of the ordinary - as the other presses against his pain receptors down his spine.

They retract, holding along the underside of his arm. “Was it only your spine and pelvis?” whispers.

“Mostly, but the impact busted my joints, don’t know how much,” Warren sighs, leaning against the chimera as the healing ebb rolls from his shoulder to elbow - his hand lying lax as his arm is tested, a wince breaking his facade. “Think it's the tendons,” he briefly hisses - the pain dispelled a moment later under the chimera’s alchemical touch.

“Yeah, it's the tendons. Will need to give a once-over to be sure I won’t miss everything once dinners metabolized. Body’s too worn out to channel everything out.” And they kiss Warren’s shoulder as their clawed hands retract, pulling around Warren’s hip. “You’ll need to move so I can access your pelvis,” chuckles.

A smirk, and Warren pulls a kiss onto the chimera’s temple - his hands cradling braids. “Alright, just give me a minute.” And he begins to shift - half pulling himself from the tub before turning perpendicular - his legs cresting over the side of the tub on either side of where the chimera sits.

Malaphin briefs a small laugh before they lean in between the ossisgari’s thighs, hands digging below the waterline and cradling against hips - shifting Warren’s belly out of the way. The healing heat presses beneath the water as they amend stress fractures in bone and muscle, attention drawn elsewhere as Warren’s hands hold over their nape. “Guessing you want to work out some stress on me?” whispers between them - their mouths breathing towards the other as fingers draw over presenting skin.

“Perhaps,” Warren smirks, pressing a kiss even as pain ruptures through his left hip - realigning into proper place so he won’t have to limp. “All I know is that’s what usually takes all my energy, and afterwards we can cuddle up for the night.” And hisses again as the pain blooms through his right hip - foot flinching as the nerves are restructured, anatomy set back into healthy alignment. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” Malaphin kisses Warren’s chin, “I’ll try and make everything alright down there, don’t want there to be issues while I’m already sunk into you.”

Setting back Warren watches the chimera work at his pelvis and hips, mouth drawn into a line as he thinks. Wondering how to proceed if he’s still feeling pain but also wants to take the chimera… pain and pleasure don't do well for him unless it's biting and scratching. He huffs; head leaning back against the tile walls as claws continue their work in his muscle and bone, amending away pain that once crawled up his spine with every step… easing him back into the water with a sigh.

Clawed hands lean against the bottom of the tub, their foreheads meeting. “Think I got everything - my alchemia storage is pretty low so it’s the best I can do for now.” And they kiss - Warren’s hands pressing against the chimera’s nape.

“We’ll get it to work,” Warren kisses again, his feet playing against the chimera’s hips as they sit outside the tub. “Let’s get the shower running, and you can hop in with me.”

Malaphin chuckles, pulling a wet hand through Warren’s hair. “Sure.”

As Warren begins to pull himself from the awkward position Malaphin turns to the faucet and plug - lowering the out pour and opening the drain in a seamless motion. Water wavers around him as Warren kneels, raking through his sweat drenched hair as he waits for the levels to drift below his knees - standing only then and unlatching the redirection to the shower head.

It pours down around him as he directs it towards the tile wall at his back; his other hand welcoming the chimera at his side, hand pulling down to the furred and stone placed hips as Malaphin’s features flex. A prelude as beneath the downpour their bodies sway meeting side to front first, a clawed palm cradling against Warren’s opposing hip as Malaphin draws the curtain to entomb them in the fainting shadows.

Chest meeting back, Malaphin’s claws are danced over by Warren’s fingers as they meet over his hips; following them as they begin to quest upwards with a sigh against neck. They press to divide over his breathing vents - sighing beneath the water tracing lines that rake over his chest and torso, claws trailing against his body as his own hands rest at scales and skin. Leaning forward, he catches them pressed against the wall - leaning against elbows as Malaphin’s hands turn soft as they continue to knead against his chest.

There’s a sigh, and Warren gives into the hands as they massage and press beneath his pecs, pressing them together as thumbs tease against arousal drawn flesh. Swirls that draw his breath light - a mouth breaking against his throat draws him to tremble as the thumbs flicker, hips hitching back to press against the chimera’s body. A warmth presse between his cheeks, beneath the flicker of his fibrous tail. “Letting it hang out?” he chides, rubbing back against the flaccid press.

“I might as well,” Malaphin sighs as he kneads Warren’s skin, fingers dividing against the sigh of rib vents. “Since you’ve wanted a go at it, figured was a good enough time to try another go-to presentation.” With a purr he presses Warren’s pecs together once more, and hands retract back down Warren’s body. They cup against his stomach, housing close for a moment before descending to hips - where Warren takes the chance to turn around, mirroring the chimera’s touch.

“Might as well,” Warren snorts as he adjusts the neck of the showerhead, gently directing the chimera close as water pours over them both. It drips down his chin and the flutter of his throat vents as claws dig up through his hair - dividing the once sweat matted curls as the ossisgari’s sight falls closed, humming under the direction. A sigh breathes gentle as his hair is pulled back from his face, temple freed - Malaphin kisses his neck as a hand keeps hold of his hair.

Silence indulges between them as claws continue to rake through Warren’s hair, washing out the grime that once clung there; the oil and sweat mixture.

“Forgotten how much I like that,” Warren sighs, letting the chimera’s hands direct his head.

“What, hair pulling?”

“Nah, just my hair being played with,” he sighs, barely pulling back - pushing Malaphin towards the opposing wall of the faucet and showerhead, towards a bench ledge at the edge. His sight flickers down towards the mild glow present at the chimera’s groin, “mind playing with my hair while I get you hard?” he asks, hands grazing down to the stones set at Malaphin’s outer thighs.

A smile, and Malaphin pulls Warren’s head back to kiss his throat, licking away the water that threatens to slip past the vents there. “Certainly,” presses, retracting carefully in guided steps backwards on their pawed feet. Where a clawed hand finds the wall first as their back slides down the slicken tiles, landing down on the shower seating before hands return to the ossisgari’s form.

Water continue to pour over them as he finds himself firmly settled, hands questing over Warren’s arms as the ossisgari settles between his thighs - and hands pull back into the hair, pulling it away from temple as he leans in to press a kiss. And Warren presses it further as he leans in, hands stroking along furred thighs as the chimera presses tendril tongues into mouth, pulling back after a moment, kissing against closed eyes with a sigh as fingers quest towards the transition of fur to skin. They tent around them as they kiss once more, fingers taking around the flaccid member as claws pull through Warren’s hair, dividing it under the drizzle of water.

It’s a gentle hold as the soft jerks hold around the chimera’s girth, pulling forth as the distance between them is negotiable - a paw pressing against the flicker of glowing tail.

And soon a mouth presses against the soft member, a charcoal black tongue transferring spit to drip before fingers take hold once more, jerking as hair pulls back gently - eyes half lid with a smile as Warren’s throat is exposed once more. Smirking at the chimera’s flush and parted lips.

A sigh, Malaphin rests back to watch, “what do you think, would it be too much?” He lets go of the old, watching as Warren returns to his member with a kiss.

“We’ll have to see, but will probably need some prepwork,” Warren sighs, kissing along the length towards the petalling of balls. “Just to, you know, be sure I’m able to take it.”

“Yeah,” Malaphin chuckles, combing his hands through Warren’s hair as he plays with it, watching as lips press against tip and drafts taking it inward. “Will have to see how well it self-lubricates, but we can certainly stretch out beforehand.”

Mouth pressing against erection Warren breathes, eyes falling closed as his lip catches against it. Fingers pull through his hair as he slowly works himself around Malaphin’s girth, tongue kissing before he eventually presses the golden semi-erection pass his lip, tongue cradling it past his teeth. And a hand presses him further along even as his breathing chuffs - vents compensating for his throat for the pressure at the back of his throat. An arm curls against a furred thigh as he draws himself back, taking a moment to breathe before he bobs himself around it with another half-lid huff.

After a few, feeling the twitches within his mouth, he glances up towards the golden sight.

Fingers pull through his hair, freeing his mouth from disruption as he takes the chimera in again with a partial smile - emboldened by parted-lip gaze above him. The girth pressures his tongue down as the saliva-laden girth pervades towards the back of his throat, pressed further as a hand pulls him to take more as it soon makes it past his gag reflex - he huffs, pulling away with a short gasp. He kisses it, holding the rising erection firm as he takes it in once more as fingers keep restraint of his hair.

“Divi,” Malaphin sighs gently between the speckling of water around them, watching as their glow is taken once more into Warren, filling the ossisgari’s mouth with a small smile. “Mmhn,” huffs as they twitch within his mouth, watching and playing with hair before Warren eventually retracts with a sigh. Hand replaces mouth as the ossisgari breathes; and Malaphin smiles as his partner adores around his erection, kissing along underside once more.

“Loving the view?” Warren smiles, leaning upwards as he jerks the glowing twitch.

Malaphin takes a hand to Warren’s chin, tilting it upwards towards a kiss.

“Yeah, you look fucking beautiful,” smiles in return, kissing against cheek. “Too cramped to do anything right here,” Malaphin sighs, taking Warren’s face into his palms. “What do you have planned, fumble around in the bathtub?” he teases, hands spreading over the breath of throat vents as the shower pours over their heads, listening to the flicker of the ossisgari’s tail thump against the fiberglass bottom.

“Just here until we need to step out,” Warren admits, returning himself to the chimera’s rising erection, “ride you out until we’re both exhausted, probably on the floor, and we can have a good night's worth of sleep.” He smiles back, lips pressing against tip with a soft hum.

“Sounds good to me,” Malaphin sighs, fingers playing through Warren’s hair as he’s taken in again with an exhale - pressed back against throat and tongue. He combs through the ossisgari’s hair as Warren bobs around his girth, taking notice of the questing hand that has moved to tend to another - Warren’s own. A smirk, a chuckle, “liking my dick in your mouth, huh.” Malaphin whispers, coaxing Warren back from his erection, leaning forwards so their foreheads press.

“Can’t say I don’t,” Warren chides, stroking Malaphin with one hand as the other houses around his own, pressing his erection down against the wet fiberglass flooring.

“Come here,” the chimera chuckles, suggesting Warren to stand -

And he does so with ease as hands reach around his rifted thighs as his crotch is leveled towards the chimera’s mouth - where lips press against the seam of his groin, kissing along the divide of dark skin and intimate white as Warren fists against the wall. His arms crest him firmly in place, head turned down into his own shadow, “Malik,” he whispers, watching as the mild glow of tendrils depart the kiss of humanoid lips, pressing around it with a smile.

“Sssh,” Malaphin kisses Warren’s hip, mouth questing towards the twitch of the glowing white erection. “Can't let you be the only one,” he smirks. Kissing back along the flex of tip, golden tendrils roam down the drafting coils that make it firm beneath each kiss, cradling them, and directs Warren into their mouth. Golden sucks around the twitch as their arms pull around the rifted thighs - where tethers coil them in place as hips reactively twitch.

A sigh breathes from Warren as his hips adjusts to the attention, rocking himself towards the warm mouth as water continues to spray down his thighs. Where each motion is made eager as the tendrils enrapture each individual of his coils, sucking them in tandem with the motion of bobs - his mouth presses against the shower wall, teeth splitting a sigh as a hand anchors at the chimera’s shoulder. “Malik…” whispers, twitching within the chimera’s mouth.

Beneath the flicker of his tail a hand wanders for more as the Malaphin continues to blow Warren, fingers cradling down beneath the crest of ass with a playful spread - a suggestion as Warren shuffles into the grasp. A sigh breathes against his pelvis; Malaphin whispers into Warren’s mind as the suction around his erection draws lips to quiver. His hips shake, begging for more - and a gasp breathes as his erection pops free, patting gently against cheek as Malaphin’s attention has shifted front to back - and Warren shifts to lean to a corner, a hand exposing himself to the touches at his rear.

“A little awkward, don’t you think?” He chuckles, hand finding hold of the chimera as a finger presses against him, easing himself to relax for the wanted intrusion.

“Kinda, yeah,” Malaphin laughs, merely rubbing the muscle as their tendrils cradle the glowing white once more. “Want to step out after a full run-down? Want to make one last check.”

“Sure,” Warren smiles, stepping back as arms free him; and Malaphin follows him to stand.

Once more back to front beneath the water, Malaphin’s palm search from throat to pelvis for any lingering severe pain that can’t be debuffed - anything mild left alone for those that draw Warren to flinch, cresting them together as they continue to override with the pleasure of serotonin. Erection pressing between Warren’s thighs, a hand cradles the ossisgari’s throat as the chimera kisses against shoulder and nape as water fills the space between their bodies. A hand pulls against cheek as tendrils kiss against spine, Warren pressing himself back towards the erection that prods at his backside.

Their positions only separate for as long as it takes for them to depart the shower, meeting again at the countertop and sink as the shower finally falls quiet.

Malaphin’s hands remain at Warren’s hip as their bodies rut with wet skin, pressing him up against the countertop where he soon anchors himself in place; looking back with a playful smile, legs spreading at the behest of the chimera’s hands that roam between his thighs. A hand pulls around stomach as another strokes downwards - Warren’s own hold over the sink, making place for his head to rest as beneath the flicker of his fibrous tail fingers begin to test him, pressing inside him as Malaphin’s erection presses against his thigh - tendrils against his spine.

“Mal,” Warren whispers, shifting backwards as a hand cups beneath his tail. Thrusts draw him to shiver as his body draws tight, erection twitching as he tries to anchor himself backwards. The whisper of a hush presses at his spine as the trace of saliva kiss over the rifts of his spine, as wet fingers continue to stoke him towards the underside of his coil sack. “Fuck, think we should try standing first,” he admits, shivering as fingers spread him once more, “since you’re… pretty sizable right now, just tip to be sure I can take that first,” he laughs, looking back at Malaphin in the mirror.

“Good idea,” Malaphin breathes, easing another brief stroke before letting saliva drip into their palm, stroking back against Warren’s body. “Just say when it’s too much, alright?”

Warren pulls a hand through his damp hair, glancing back to where the chimera notches against his body - erection poking against his rear. “Go for it,” he whispers, hips rolling back to meet the chimera’s own with a gentle sigh.

With another kiss against spine Malaphin rubs himself against Warren, careful in the pressure as their bodies begin to meet. Back and forth the stretch eases - resistance drawn up by a hand curling around Warren’s erection, pleading forth as tendril kisses line the ossisgari’s spine. An ease is drawn as they hold themselves steady - and Malaphin presses again, to which Warren sighs, a hand meeting Malaphin’s on his erection. “Oh, Malik,” whispers as their bodies slowly rut - pressure drawn comfortable as time begins to pass. His body shifts backwards, gentle in the easing self-made thrusts as the chimera holds still.

Claws curl into Warren’s hair, arm pulled under elbow as Malaphin kisses Warren’s throat. “Diviyoni,” sighs as tendrils lace against the breath of throat vent. Space still lies between them - an area held still as they groan, incomplete with a huff. “How’s this?”

Warren hitches backwards, his hand around his erection pleads as he feels himself twitch. “God, it's good,” he huffs, “probably time to move to the floor… don’t know how well my knees can keep this up right now.”

A smile presses against Warren’s spine, Malaphin easily freeing himself before hips press erection against thigh. “Alright,” they kiss against throat with a sigh, breathing as hands shift to the ossisgari’s hips. “Come here,” growls against throat, “turn around.”

Warren does, catching himself against the countertop as palms press against his inner thighs, spreading his groinal seam with thumbs as lips press, kissing along the underside of his stomach. To which he sighs as he’s taken once again by the warm coils, hips shifting as a hand finds hold of braids. His other hand presses against the breath of a rib-vent, spreading the sensitive nodes, “Mal,” he heaves, staring down, watching as Malaphin draws back with a tendril licking smile as he remains knelt between Warren’s thighs. “Oh, fuck,” shivers, erection twitching as Malaphin kisses against his hip - a hand questing down beneath his tail.

As Malaphin moves, so does Warren.

And as Malaphin lies back against the wall, erection sat perked as Warren kneels over hip, he delivers another kiss to the glowing coil erection - hands spreading the receiving rear with a purr.

Leaning against the chimera Warren sighs, a hand reaching down to guide the erection to his body - gasping with a sigh as it finds its way inside him. It swarms against his body as it twitches, filling him beneath as the hand grips onto Malaphin’s shoulders, then knee, anchoring himself over the broad girth as he slowly begins himself to rise - and sink with a groan. Hands pull from around over his hips to beneath - supporting his pelvis as hips rock, body beginning to fully stretch.

“Mal,” Warren whimpers as he leans on the chimera, hips shuttering as the girth presses against his insides, slowly beginning to sink with a groan, “oh, fuck,” his teeth gnash, head resting against shoulder as claws still hold beneath his thighs.

“Easy,” Malaphin sighs, their heads pressing together as their bodies rock, hands joining beneath Warren’s tail and over his sack and growing knot. “I gotcha’, babe,” whispers, tendrils kissing against throat as fingers grip around knees.

“Mhn,” Warren’s lip quivers, his hips landing still over the chimera’s fists - still a few more inches, enough for him for the moment as their mouths press, kisses sharing as he holds the chimera’s cheek. “Oh fuck, that’s a good fit, that ridging,” he sighs as their foreheads press - his hips flinch, he gasps. “Gi-give me a moment, and I’ll be good for the rest.” His knees press against the stone and fur thighs, rocking towards the claws curling beneath his thighs.

“Want me to bounce you a little?” Malaphin whispers, kissing against throat.

“Yeah,” Warren chuckles, hips hitching a roll before shivering. He sinks back around with a groan, fingers digging against shoulder.

“Alright,” Malaphin purrs. Reassuring his grip, he begins to lift Warren around his erection with his arms, carefully leveling him back around it with a purr as Warren’s hands press around his shoulders firm. Each rise draws a groan from the ossisgari, indulgent in the noises as he can feel Warren’s erection pressing against his stomach. Slowly, moment by moment, he lets their hands move from fists into palms, fingers reaching around skin as the thrusts turn from arms to hips - feeling Warren’s breath above them, the fingers that grip against nape as body rocks in turn.

“Knots not fitting,” Warren whines, sinking down to where the grown knot is the only thing that separates them - and Malaphin’s hands are free to pull around Warren’s hips, splaying and kneading. Warren anchors himself in place, a hand gripping at the chimera’s knee as his hips pivot, joints screams gone ignored for the swarming pleasure. "Knots not fitting," he whimpers, head thrown back as his body strains to take it - no matter how hard he presses down.

“That’s alright,” the chimera sighs, head tilting up as Warren leans down towards him - a kiss pressing against eyelid. “Give it time, it might,” smiles, “[you've taken the rest of me](https://twitter.com/nilysila/status/1197290089849610241).”

Warren smirks, drawn flush as sweat stains his features. Throat and rib vents furl as he breathes, rocking around the erection pressed inside him, rubbing against the chimera’s stomach. “Damn right,” huffs, leaning back for a moment, taking in the view before pressuring himself down once more - biting his lip as the knot still sits at his rear untamed. “Fuck, I want...” he huffs, rocking as Malaphin bucks into him, reaching a hand back into his hair. “Ah, Malik,” his lip quivers, body pressing down as his hand rajes, freeing his flushed features drawn taut.

Malaphin pulls him close as their bodies continue to rock, where they whisper emotional proclaims in whispers as their foreheads press.

“Please,” Warren whimpers, “fucking fit,” he sneers with a gasp, the pressure too taunting, his knees tremble to sit back around it. “Fuck,” teeth grit, “get it in,” sighs. Frustrated.

His tail pulls around Malaphin’s, pulling them together nearly complete as claws rake against his spine as he continues to whimper. He pleads himself down against the chimera’s stomach as his hands ball against shoulder, pressuring down, pressuring around, gasping, groaning, tendrils kissing and swarming before departing with a groan.

Aching, his pelvis screams as his hips rock around the taunting that starts to break through; his lip quivers, begging, whimpering with a sudden gasp -

Pressure snaps into him - and he seizes for a moment, thoughts drawn blank as Malaphin trembles beneath him.

Hips shifting - locked around knot.

“Divi,” Malaphin whimpers, claws digging as hips shudder, pleading forth, “oh fuck, babe.”

Any bravado Warren once had is already drained, hips pivoting around the erection - hand pulling down to himself as he rides. "Malik," his features whimper, thighs pressing as shoulder wrench forth, "oh fuck Malik, baby please-!!"

Paws press against floor as claws curl beneath legs - and Malaphin snaps up into Warren with the grit of teeth, snarling as inner warmth makes Warren tremble, quivering. And palms pull Warren close as Malaphin finishes his bucks into him, slamming him into his own final as erection twitches against the chimera - viscous white decorating as his breathing ceases. They both tremble against each other as their hands grip, hips hitching against the other with a groan as their mouths press sighs.

Bonespurs breath heat as Warren rocks himself along the spent member - knot extinguished of its use.

“Malaphin,” Warren sighs, bringing the chimera’s head up into a kiss.

Malaphin reciprocates, holding Warren’s cheek in turn as their kiss departs.

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-


End file.
